The Dungeon
by coyearth
Summary: Another one-shot. Luxa's point of view when she's thrown in the dungeon.


**The title was suggested by a friend. **

**This story has been approved by Charismaticbreeze.**

**I understand that Gregor never mentioned what is said in the story. But they never said he didn't...**

She was gently pushed into the dungeon, but lost her footing as she fought against her guards. She grunted and got to her feet, dusting herself off. She took a few steps forward and turned as her bond fell as well, landing where she had previously been. The door slammed shut behind them.

She took only a moment to study her surroundings. She had been to the dungeon very few times. It was hard to tell in the darkness. It was a room with dark rock as walls. There was a door with a slot for food.

She screamed furiously. She rushed to the door to be blocked by Aurora's golden wing. She ducked under it and slammed her fists against the door. Another scream escaped her lips.

Aurora put a claw gently on her shaking shoulder. "Luxa." She murmured. "Stop."

Luxa shook it off and ignored her gentle words as she beat against the door. "Let me out! How dare you lock me up!" Aurora studied Luxa carefully. She knew Luxa wouldn't stop until she wanted to, so she slowed moved towards a dark corner.

Luxa was intent on getting out of there. "I am your queen! Let me out!" She took a few steps back and rammed against the door. The only thing she managed to do was make her ribs sore. She slid down the hard surface, her lips curved into a snarl.

She brought her legs up to her chest, her shoes scraping across the ground, and wrapped her arms around her shins. She buried her head in her lap and her violet hair billowed around her legs.

"Luxa." Aurora scolded, getting to her feet. She moved closer, her eyes full of sympathy.

Luxa looked up and scoffed. She didn't need her sympathy. She let her legs slide across the floor and she stood up. She turned to face the door once more. She pounded the heel of her hands roughly against the door. "Let me out! I must fight! I need to go with them! Let me out!" She screeched hysterically. If only they understood.

"He was only doing what was best!" Aurora snapped bitterly.

Luxa stopped and turned to her bond. Aurora rarely raised her voice to her. She was stunned, but brushed it off. "What was best?" She shot back, her violet eyes narrowed. "Locking me in the dungeon? While he fights?" She groaned and threw her head back on the door. A sharp pain shot towards her skull. She rubbed the aching spot gingerly and glared at the large bat.

Aurora sighed and fluttered closer. "He didn't want to loose you." She tried to comfort Luxa, her voice softening.

Luxa wondered how her bond could be so calm about this. She would give anything for her tranquility in a time like this. She should be fighting alongside Gregor.

Sorrow stabbed her heart. She would lose him, wherever he was. The words of the prophecy hit her sharply and she grimaced.

_When the monster's blood is spilled,_

_When the warrior has been killed…_

"He didn't only react this way because of what he felt." Aurora added when Luxa didn't respond.

Luxa turned her head away from Aurora and a tear fell. She wanted to be there. She _needed_ to be there. To be the last thing he saw. Now it was impossible, now that she was locked away. He would die, and she would never see him again.

"Luxa?" Aurora sounded worried now. She crossed the short distance to stand by the girl.

Luxa rested her head on Aurora's chest. The bat's fast heartbeat soothed her, but it didn't calm her down enough to forgive him. Didn't he think of her?

"He did think of you." Aurora murmured, as if she had read Luxa's mind. "That's why he made you stay behind. You didn't stay willingly, so he made you."

Luxa was beginning to calm down. Aurora's words began to make some sense.

"But…" She sighed dejectedly. "He won't come back. And the last thing he saw of me was when I was yelling at him." She muttered scornfully.

She remembered his expression when he commanded his guards to throw her in the dungeon. A mix between regret and determination.

"Then change that now. Ares mentioned something Gregor had once told him." Aurora stated.

"What was that?" Luxa sniffed.

"Even if you think they can't hear you, they get a feeling." Luxa laughed without humor. "If not, it at least puts your mind to rest." She added softly.

Luxa exhaled slowly as she made sense of the words. She closed her eyes and Aurora folded a wing around her protectively.

Perhaps it would work. It _would_ put her mind to rest, at least.

_Gregor, if you can hear me…I love you._

**Please review. Helpful criticism is fine, but no flaming.**


End file.
